


Bedroom Fashion Show

by sweetpeaches69



Series: OMGCP Drag AU [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drag AU, Fluff, M/M, dex is a drag queen, making out and sharing clothes, nursey is genderfluid, sweet babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeaches69/pseuds/sweetpeaches69
Summary: Sometimes Dex and Nursey share clothes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dexs drag name is Scarlet, btw

“I don’t think it’s gonna fit, babe,” Dex frowns. He’s currently sitting on the floor in Nursey’s closet, trying to squeeze his foot into a sleek, black stiletto shoe.

Nursey looks up from where he’s sorting clothes on their bed. “Are you calling my feet small?”

Dex sighs and tosses the heels into the ‘no’ pile. “I am not! I’m calling my feet big.”

“Aw, baby,” Nursey pouts, sitting down next to Dex. He grabs his boyfriend’s leg and kisses his big toe. “I love how your bony, pale feet look.”

Dex scowls and jerks his foot away. “Gross. Ew, you sicko.”

“Yum.”

“What clothes did you pick out, asshole?”

Nursey grabs Dex’s hand and drags him over to their bed. He picks up a frilly, lavender dress. “How does Scarlet feel about pastels?”

Dex eyes the garment skeptically. “Why do you even own this? I’ve never seen you wear anything like this before.”

“Ugh. When I told my family I was genderfluid, my aunt gave a bunch of her daughter’s old clothes to me. Here,” Nursey lifts up Dex’s shirt and pulls it up over his head, “let’s try it on.”

Dex smiles and grabs his corset. “Lace me up?”

“Sure thing, baby.” Nursey fits the corset around Dex’s waist and tightens the laces. Dex grimaces a little, and Nursey places little kisses on his freckled neck to distract from the discomfort. “I don’t get why you have to wear this thing, it must hurt.” He ties up the corset and wraps his arms around Dex’s considerably smaller waist.

“Beauty is pain,” Dex quips, “it gives me a feminine figure, I feel like a sex goddess in it.” He moves away from Nursey to pull the dress over his head.

“Baby, you are a sex goddess no matter what.” Nursey zips up the dress’s back, then turns Dex around to look at him. Nursey whistles. “Goddamn.”

“Is it good?” Dex smiles shyly and tucks a ginger lock of hair behind his ear.

“Yeah, it’s great, actually.” Nursey gives Dex a quick peck on the lips. “How about you and I, uh, call a rain check on the makeup, and we make out for a while?”

“Okay,” Dex wraps his arms around Nursey’s shoulders, “we can do that…lemme take this dress off first, though.” He starts to pull away, but Nursey grabs him and pulls him back.

“Or…you could maybe…keep it on?” Nursey raises his eyebrows hopefully.

“Oohhh, I get it.” Dex smirks and plants a large, wet kiss right on Nursey’s mouth. “Alright, whatever gets you off.”

“Yes, okay, good!” Nursey shoves Dex onto the bed and crawls on top of him. “Now less talking, more kissing.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Dex sighs as Nursey shoves his hands up the purple skirt. “But baby?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you teach me how to do that thing with the eyeliner you did last time?”

“Hell yeah I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me wut u think and send yr prompts, ideas, and darkest secrets @ agenderdex on tumblr !


End file.
